thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanfiction Policy: Fanfiction Stadards
In our endeavor to make our wikia a secure and safe place to write fanfiction, we ask all members to act in an appropriate and mature manner. Warnings and bans will be given if needed and these exemptions will not have prior notice or such. 'General Information-' Like all other wikis, we strive to become as professional as professional can get. In order to help us along the way, please make sure to use spellcheck and that you're piece is gramatically correct. All basic fanfiction stories/series should at least be at a level of basical grammar/spelling - such as capitalizing the first letter in every sentence and dividing sentences using commas. '' 'Levels of Standards-' '''Subnormal Quality' These fanfiction series/stories are under-normal quality, meaning that they contain horrendous grammar, punctuation, spelling, capitalization and are difficult to read. '' '(Ex: desiree mades her way towrds the cohart to meet her brothers and sisters she thinkings tht they dont like her but she is on going to go to a quest. u all are dumb!!!! she yellings at her siblings who think she is very werd. she doesnt like them any ways so it does nt matter. alastar who is lyke her fke brother comfurted her she was sad angry and ferius with them boys and girls.)' ---- '''Low Quality' These fanfiction series/stories are not acceptable on this wiki either. They contain somewhat bad grammar, punctuation, spelling, capitalization and are a bit harder to read and understand. (Ex: desiree looked at novella eviley. She knew now was the time to make a move. if she didnt then it would ruin her life forever. she had to take this chance. grabbing her sword she slammed it into her stomach. missed, novella was too quick. it was now.) ---- Standard Quality These fanfiction series/stories are acceptable on this wiki. They contain standard grammar, punctuation, spelling, captitalization and are easy to read and understand. (Ex: Desiree looked nervous as she went out towards the arena. Sure, she was a great marksmen - sorry, markswomen, but she rarely felt this nervous before. Maybe it was because Jake Abarath was right next to her. She trembled as she notched her bow and took in a gasp. "You can do this!" he hear Jake whisper quietly against the wind.) ---- High Quality These fanfiction series/stories are absolutely acceptable to the wiki. They contain amazing grammar, punctuation, spelling, campitalization and are easily read nad understood to the full extent. '' '(Ex: To what seemed like war was only just a meer game to the demigods. They were built strong, tall and lean, training every day with the she-wolf named Luna. Steering through uncertainties, you could see Novella on her feet, tipping from side to side as she drifted with grace, watching her blade slice their pale skin. It was a gruesome topic. Maybe even too gruesome for a girl of Venus, but feeling the warm breeze brush against her cheeks were like a voice of rebellion, freedom...independence! The flowers under her mighty stance bent under her weight as she ran passed the Field of Mars. Finally, there it was, the fortress. It's flag waved proudly in the breeze, drifting without care. She was finally here and it was her golden oppotunity.)''' Category:Fan Fiction